Supervivientes
by Tximeletta
Summary: Ulrich y Yumi empezaron a ser buenos amigos desde el día que se conocieron, sin embargo naufragarán junto con algunos compañeros en una terrorífica isla.
1. El encuentro deseado

**Aquí esta otro nuevo fic, para el cual la inspiración me vino de repente, solo espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 1- El encuentro deseado

La verdad es que nunca me había gustado demasiado la playa, pero aquel día en el que la conocí todo cambió. Desde entonces, espero impaciente que llegue el fin de semana para poder estar con ella.

_Flashback_

El viernes por la tarde, Ulrich había quedado con un amigo para ir el próximo día a la playa, la vida de un estudiante universitario era un poco ajetreada y un buen descanso les vendría bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Odd, fue a recogerle en su coche, los dos estaban en la misma clase, solo que Odd ya había cumplido los 18 años hace unos meses y cómo no, decidió sacarse el carnet cuanto antes.

-¿Estas listo tío?- preguntó al otro lado de la puerta, Ulrich vivía en un apartamento de 3 habitaciones, estacionado cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero por ahora se apañaba con eso.

-¡Si, ya voy!- abrió la puerta y salió vestido con una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de color beige, también llevaba unas gafas de sol negras y una mochila donde estaban todas las cosas necesarias- ¿has traído la nevera portátil?

-Claro ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?- andando hacia el coche.

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta tus notas y tus constantes olvidos de material…-se lo pensó un poco- Aunque supongo que cuando se trata de comida, no hay quien pueda contigo- soltó unas carcajadas.

-Será mejor irnos ya, sino luego será imposible coger un sitio con buenas vistas.

Los dos sabían a que se refería Odd, como siempre, solo pensaba en ligar.

El viaje fue un poco movidito, Odd no respetaba casi ninguna señal que indicaban la velocidad, aun así no les costó mucho trabajo encontrar aparcamiento, y tras coger sus cosas entraron en la playa. Se situaron en el ala este, cerca de la zona donde los surfistas practicaban su deporte preferido en la época mas calurosa del año.

Ulrich extendió su toalla verde con rayas blancas sobre la arena, y tras quedarse en bañador y ponerse las gafas de sol se tumbó, Odd en cambio salió corriendo para bañarse junto a otras bellezas que se daban un chapuzón.

-¡Eh, Ulrich! ¿Por qué no vienes a darte un baño?- saludándolo desde el agua.

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas de bañarme, el agua estará muy fría- por lo que ignoró a su amigo y bajo la suave brisa del mar sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

No llegó a dormirse profundamente, pues Odd salió del agua y se puso junto a el estrujando su larga melena con la intención de mojarlo- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?- se levantó de un salto, el contacto del agua fría con su piel hizo que reaccionara de esa forma, aunque estaba furioso con él.

-Solo era una broma, pero ya que estas mojado, podrías venirte conmigo al agua- sonriendo, Ulrich no pudo aguantarlo mas cuando salió corriendo detrás de el, dejando las gafas de sol dentro de su mochila.

-¡Ven aquí Odd! ¡Cuando te pille…!- no reparó en las grandes olas que lo empujaban, solo pensaba en agarrarlo y hacerle una buena ahogadilla para que escarmentara. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando le intentó distraer.

-Espera un momento- alzando las manos en su dirección – mira- señaló con el dedo índice a un costado de donde ellos se encontraban.

Ulrich se dejó llevar por lo que él había dicho, quedándose petrificado. Al parecer Odd había logrado lo que se proponía, pero ¡que buen cebo! Una delgada y ágil chica con el pelo corto y de color azabache, al igual que sus ojos rasgados, se desplazaba con su traje de neopreno y su tabla de hacer surf, de color morado, por una gran ola manteniendo el equilibrio.

Sus ojos brillaron con admiración, muchas personas al igual que el la contemplaban, aunque ella no reparaba en eso, estaba demasiado concentrada- ¿Es genial verdad? Dicen que es una de las mejores surfistas y que se presentará al campeonato de surf este año- se lamentó de haber hablado en ese preciso momento, primero, porque Ulrich retomó su carrera para perseguirle y la otra que el se interesara todavía mas en aquella surfista, de nombre Yumi Ishiyama.

Después de hacer tragar un poco de agua a su querido amigo, los dos salieron para ir a comer, se sentaron mirando hacia el mar y comenzaron a comer sus bocatas.

-¿Te has traído un bocadillo de albóndigas?- preguntó Ulrich sin impresionarse demasiado, y dando un bocado a su bocadillo de tortilla de patata.

-Si, las de anoche estaban tan buenas que esta mañana encargué mas y las puse en un bocadillo, están riquísimas- ya había devorado medio bocadillo, aunque Ulrich no parecía hacerle mucho caso, volvía a estar hipnotizado por cierta japonesa- ¿Así que Ishiyama eh?- con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡N-no! So-solo me preguntaba si no descansaba un rato de tanto surfear para ir a comer o algo- los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, e intentó evitar la mirada de Odd.

Yumi pareció oír la conversación, pues en el momento en que dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, perdió la concentración y quedó cubierta por la gigante ola que hace momentos se desplazaba. Ulrich la vio y antes de que saliera a la superficie, él ya se había aproximado hasta ese lugar y la había cogido en brazos.

Yumi se agarró a su cuello con los dos brazos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Acto seguido se apartó bruscamente bajándose del sonrojado Ulrich.

-¿E-estas bien?- preguntó preocupado, la chica, también un poco sonrojada, bajó la mirada

-Si, pero no hacia falta que me ayudaras, los surfistas nos caemos continuamente- dijo cortante, cogió su tabla nuevamente, y tras ponerse sobre ella utilizó sus brazos al estilo croll para desplazarse.

Él no entendía su comportamiento con un simple "gracias" era suficiente, pensó.

-No eres el primero al que rechazan- comentó Odd.

-Tampoco estoy interesado en ella- se defendió- pero fue un poco borde.

-Si te molesta que ella haya sido así contigo, significa que si te importa- sonrió al haber dado en el clavo.

-Cállate ya Odd, ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar otro rato?- le sugirió, así estaría a salvo de sus comentarios. Aunque no se lo esperaba, le hizo caso.

Tras comer, decidió echarse una siesta. Para colmo ahí estaba ella en todos sus pensamientos, era verdad, aunque esta vez le había dado fuerte.

Sintió nuevamente unas gotas frías en la cara, "esta vez ya verás Odd" le hizo la zancadilla, pensando que caería hacia atrás. Pero sin embargo calló sobre el. "espera un momento" ese cuerpo no parecía el de su amigo, estaba húmedo, y era bastante ligero, abrió los ojos lentamente para quedarse alucinando.

Era Yumi la que estaba sobre el, su pelo chorreaba agua sobre su cara, y ella también parecía estar un poco sorprendida, aun así no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan guapa….

Así se quedaron hasta que ella desvió la mirada por la incomodidad.

-Yo…lo siento pensaba que eras otra persona.

-No es nada- levantándose, acto seguido el también se levanto y se puso frente a ella- solo…quería darte las gracias por lo de antes, se que no debería haberme ido de esa forma.

Esas palabras emocionaron a Ulrich de una forma, que quería abrazarla, aunque se contuvo a duras penas- pero a cambio tendrás que darme clases de surf.

Ella no se lo esperaba, y además nunca había dado clases de surf a nadie, aunque el parecía un buen chico, y reconocía no haberse comportado de la forma correcta cuando el solo pretendía ayudarla.

-Está bien, los sábados por la tarde- lo saludó con la mano, y se fue de allí.

-Adiós- lleno de alegría, sabia que se había arriesgado demasiado pidiéndole eso pero había merecido la pena, ahora podría pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

-Tienes suerte tío- Odd se acercaba a el con una gran sonrisa- ¿sabes a cuantos, que le han preguntado eso les ha dicho que no? Deberías sentirte afortunado.

Ulrich se giró hacia la orilla para detectar todas las miradas asesinas de los surfistas, que eran dirigidas a el- supongo que si- fue lo único que respondió, pero realmente se sentía el chico mas afortunado, de entre tantos solo el había recibido el consentimiento para que le diera clases.

Cuando ya era mas tarde, se fueron a casa. Ulrich con ganas de que la semana pasara volando y así volverla a ver, y Odd esperando a que el pollo asado que había encargado llegase a su casa.

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, ¿lo habéis disfrutado? Pronto habrá mas, espero vuestros reviews!**


	2. Empiezan las clases de surf

Capítulo 2- Empiezan las clases de surf

Los días pasaban lentamente para Ulrich, todavía era viernes pero solo debía aguantar un día más sin verla.

Cuando llegó a la universidad, empezó a buscar a Odd por la zona donde se encontraban las taquillas.

-Buenos días- saludó como cualquier otra mañana. El se dio la vuelta y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Ulrich, ¿estas impaciente por ir el sábado a la playa no?- le soltó de repente.

-¿Po-por que lo preguntas?- sabía a que se refería su amigo, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Tienes unas ojeras que te llegan al suelo- rió

-P-pero no es por eso, el lunes tenemos un examen y he estado estudiando.

-¿A si? ¿Desde cuando estudias para un examen mas de dos días seguidos?- Ulrich se sonrojó, esta vez había perdido.

-Da igual, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clase- evitando mas comentarios y empezando a correr hacia su clase.

-Este chico nunca cambiará.

_Sábado…_

Esta vez, Odd no tuvo ni que bajarse del coche, Ulrich ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos esperándole en la entrada con todas sus cosas.

-Tus clases de surf son por la tarde, ¿no podríamos habernos quedado durmiendo un poco más? Sabes que no me gusta madrugar- reprochó Odd bostezando.

-No te quejes y vámonos ya- entró en el coche y prosiguieron con su camino.

Al llegar a la playa, se situaron en el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Se sentaron en las toallas y observaron el mar.

-¿No te vas a bañar?- preguntó extrañado Ulrich- es muy raro que no estés ligando con las chicas que están en el agua- soltó una carcajada.

-No tengo ganas, me muero de sueño, pero ya que hablas de ligar, ¿dónde esta tu querida surfista?- Ulrich se sonrojó y evitó su mirada.

-Aun no ha venido- dijo decepcionado y con sus ojos fijos en todos los surfistas.

-¿Quién no ha venido?- preguntó una dulce y alegre voz tras ellos. Ulrich no pudo hacer más que ponerse como un tomate, ella estaba preciosa, con esos ojos tan brillantes a la luz del sol.

-E…h-hablábamos de… ¡un amigo! Si, de un amigo- sonrió nervioso.

-Em…si, esta bien, pero ¿Por qué habéis venido tan temprano? Las clases no son hasta por la tarde- dedujo, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su tabla de surf apoyada en la arena, esa postura le daba un toque mas adorable a su figura, haciendo embobar a Ulrich.

-Eso mismo le he preguntado yo, supongo que tenía tantas ganas de verte que no se ha podido aguantar- respondió Odd aprovechando que su amigo estaba en las nubes. Ulrich no había asimilado del todo sus palabras, pero al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yumi, reaccionó tapándole la boca a su amigo.

-Yo…so-solo quería observar como haces surf y así aprender algo- no era muy buena excusa pero pareció funcionar. Yumi retomó su tabla y se adentró en el agua, puso su cuerpo sobre la misma y tras empezar a nadar con buen equilibrio se sostuvo de pie, realmente era buena en ese deporte y seguro que como mínimo quedaría finalista en el torneo.

Las horas pasaban y el hambre trajo con el a Odd que salía del agua rumbo a la toalla hablando con Ulrich, el cual no le hacia caso. Solo tenía ojos y oídos para Yumi, quien salía del agua escurriendo su corta melena.

-¿Vas a comer?- le preguntó cuando ella pasaba junto a ellos.

-Si, pero hoy prefiero comer en el bar.

Ulrich se levantó inmediatamente- t-te acompaño- decidió de improvisto.

-Esta bien, dejo la tabla y nos vemos allí-

-¿Cómo que la acompañas? ¿Se te ha olvidado que estoy aquí o que?- refunfuñaba Odd sin parar.

-Te doy mi bocadillo si te callas- respondió secamente.

-¿De que es?- quiso asegurarse Odd, aunque sabia que fuera lo que fuese se lo iba a comer.

-De chorizo- lanzándoselo.

-¡Que te lo pases bien!- mordiendo los dos bocadillos a la vez.

En el bar, al ver que ella todavía no había llegado se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada con vistas al mar, unos minutos después Yumi apareció detrás de el asustándolo y se sentó en frente.

-Me has asustado- se quejó Ulrich provocando que ella riera. Nada mas ver a Yumi el camarero se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hombre Yumi! ¿Hoy también te quedas a comer aquí?- un chico bastante joven de cabello y ojos negro azulado conversaba con ella abiertamente- ¿te pongo lo de siempre?- ella asintió y el chico se giró bruscamente en su dirección- ¿y tu?

-Pues…dos pinchos de tortilla- respondió Ulrich sin entender su comportamiento. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era obvio que solo era amable con Yumi, seguramente el le caería mal porque estaba con ella.

-El es William Dumbard, quizá sea un poco…borde, pero es muy amable y simpático.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- esas palabras le habían puesto mas furioso de lo que pensaba, y no había respondido del todo bien, aunque a ella no pareció importarle.

-Después de comer comenzaremos las clases- comentó Yumi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si.

Odd engullía tranquilamente hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde esta Ulrich?- preguntó la misteriosa chica, Odd se volteó a verla asombrándose por completo. Vestía un bikini rosa con estampados un poco más oscuros y dos lazos atados a los costados de su cintura, su larga melena negra tapaba su espalda por completo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sissi?- respondió incrédulo.

Mientras tanto Ulrich y Yumi alquilaban otra tabla de surf en una caseta, después se acercaron a la orilla y comenzaron con las prácticas.

-Bien, primero comenzaremos con el equilibrio- cogió la tabla naranja con una línea verde y la colocó sobre la arena- debes subirte y mantenerte de pie trazando movimientos ligeros, tienes que sentirte como una pluma.

-Si- se subió tal y como ella le dijo y puso uno de sus brazos delante y el otro detrás, flexionó las piernas y listo, aunque en la arena era bastante más sencillo.

-Muy bien, ahora lo intentaremos en el agua- así lo hicieron Yumi sostenía la tabla con sus manos, en una zona no muy profunda y Ulrich intentaba no caerse, cuando una ola los movió bruscamente, la tabla se escapó de las manos de Yumi y Ulrich cayó sobre ella sumergiéndose bajo el agua.

Los dos salieron a la superficie cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Aunque no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al verse abrazados, justo en la misma postura en la que cayeron anteriormente. Se sostenían la mirada Ulrich empezó a acercarse por instinto, Yumi en cambio no estaba segura de aquello, no era que el no le gustase, era muy amable y no estaba mal en cuanto a su figura, pero ese no era el caso, no lo veía como a una pareja sino como a un amigo. Pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse y alejarse de el.

Estaba tan cerca…

-¡Ulrich! ¿¡Que estas haciendo con esa flacucha!- una voz chillona e irritante los interrumpió.

-Na-nada, nos caímos y….espera un momento, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees?

-Bueno os oí hablar sobre la playa y quise venir para pasar la tarde contigo- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-Yo…me tengo que ir ya- cortó Yumi, por una parte se sentía bien de que esa chica los hubiera interrumpido, pero la verdad es que se sentía incómoda con su presencia. Así que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes- hasta el sábado que viene.

-¡E-espera!- quiso salir detrás de ella, pero Sissi lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Quédate conmigo, ella ya no nos molestará mas, y nos lo pasaremos bien tu y yo solos- intentó convencerlo. Sissi era una de las chicas mas populares de la universidad, es guapa, pero una creída sin remedio, lamentablemente estaba interesada en el y siempre era igual de pesada.

-Prefiero pasármelo bien solo antes que contigo- tiró con fuerza y mientras ella gruñía Ulrich empezó a correr para alcanzar a Yumi. Estaba a punto de darle alcance, pero decidió esperar porque parecía que hablaba por el móvil.

-¿Cómo que no puedes venir a buscarme, Aelita?- preguntaba decepcionada, Aelita nunca solía fallarle.

-Me ha surgido algo importante, lo siento mucho Yumi- al otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien, regresaré andando- colgó y guardó su móvil, para coger sus cosas y continuar su camino.

-Si quieres podemos llevarte- Yumi volteó para verlo tras ella.

-No hace falta, ya he ido antes andando y no son más de 15 minutos- con voz fría.

-No digas tonterías, mientras que tengas a alguien que pueda llevarte ¿por que deberías ir andando?- la cogió de la mano libre y la guió hasta el coche en el que esperaba Odd.

-¿Y tu novia?

-No pasa nada, supongo que volverá de la misma forma en la que ha venido, además no es mi novia.

Estando en el coche, Odd susurraba cosas a Ulrich, quien había ofrecido su sitio a Yumi, pero ella no había aceptado eso, sino se sentiría culpable.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides? Ahora es el momento perfecto- susurraba Odd.

-Yo no soy como tú que pide el número a todas las chicas que se encuentra- respondió, por suerte Yumi no oía su conversación ya que estaba distraída observando el paisaje.

-Pero ¿no sois amigos?

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón, lo intentaré. Y-Yumi, esto… ¿p-podrías darme t-tu número?- consiguió decir.

-Mm….vale, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?- se lo dio y en ese momento llegaron a su destino, Yumi se bajó del coche- Gracias por traerme, os debo una- tras despedirse se fue, el edificio parecía bastante grande incluso a Odd le sonaba de algo.

-¡Qué casualidad! Estos pisos están detrás de mi edificio- dedujo finalmente.

-¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! Me parece que a partir de hoy iré yo a buscarte para ir al colegio juntos- Odd se lamentó de haber dicho eso, ahora tendría a Ulrich casi todas las tardes en su casa, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto.

**Espero que este capitulo os guste, gracias por leerlo y por todos vuestros comentarios, siempre me animan. **

**21: Me hace mucha gracia tu comentario, la verdad es que podría ser la siguiente edición de supervivientes, jajajaja. Es estupendo que te guste. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capítulo. Saludossss.**

**Yumivigo: Aunque tu comentario sea corto, el contenido de las palabras es lo mas importante para mi, por eso gracias por comentar, un saludo!**

**AtpAb95: Finalmente la inspiración decidió pasarse por aquí! Me gustaría que pasara también por tu casa… Espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como el otro. Ya estoy pensando en actualizar pronto los otros 2 fics, gracias por comentar. Un beso!**


	3. Un mal trago

Capítulo 3- Un mal trago

Las clases del jueves habían acabado y todos los alumnos salían de la escuela, dispuestos a volver a casa cuanto antes.

-No me digas que hoy también vienes a estudiar- se quejó Odd a la vez que se dirigían a su coche.

-Claro, mañana tenemos otro examen- se defendió.

-¿Examen? Si lo único que haces es mirar por la ventana, y aun haciendo eso, no has conseguido verla ningún día.

-No importa, estoy seguro de que hoy definitivamente la veré- la verdad era que su amigo tenia razón, todas las veces que iba, decía lo mismo y al final no la veía.

-Está bien, pero si te quedas a cenar, ¡hoy hay pizza!- sonriendo, en esos momentos su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por una gran pizza de cuatro quesos, la baba se le caía de la boca.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando empezaron a estudiar, hasta ahora habían estado viendo la tele y jugando a la play station, Ulrich no era capaz de concentrarse del todo, el escritorio en el que se encontraba, estaba situado frente a la ventana, sus ojos se perdían en las múltiples calles.

-Bueno…yo estoy cansado- dijo Odd a los pocos minutos de haber empezado- voy a encargar la pizza, tú, ¿vas a seguir estudiando o mirando la ventana?- Ulrich se sonrojó ante su comentario.

-¡Sin champiñones!- gritó antes de que desapareciera camino a la cocina por el largo pasillo. Esta vez Odd tenia razón, debía concentrarse en sus estudios, bajó la cabeza y decidió batir su propio reto al estar 15 minutos sin despistarse.

Lamentablemente no duró más, ya que se oían carcajadas en la entrada del edificio que estaba en frente de ellos.

Se asombró al distinguir la delicada figura de Yumi, aunque la alegría de poder contemplarla durante unos instantes mas, se vio interrumpida por otra persona mas que la acompañaba. El cual si no se equivocaba era aquel tipo borde de la playa, pero ¿Qué hacían juntos? Y ¿a esas horas de la tarde? El cielo se tornaba bastante oscuro.

¿Acaso serian novios y Yumi no le había dicho nada? Se sentía como un autentico idiota, y la rabia que recorría sus venas le obligó a abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Si tienes hambre. Enseguida nos traerán la pizza.

-No es nada- se sentó junto a el, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Al de un rato suena el timbre y Odd se levanta para obtener la tan esperada cena, después empezaron a comer.

-Estoy lleno- dijo Ulrich, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Lleno? Pues yo me he quedado con hambre- protestó Odd, al estar acostumbrado a comerse el solo toda la pizza entera, su tripa no se había saciado.

-¡Si te has comido 5 trozos de los 8 que había!- No tenía remedio, siempre ansiaba más.

-Bueno pues ahora toca sacar la basura, y ya que he invitado yo…..-miró a Ulrich fijamente, como si hablara utilizando la telepatía, y al final no tuvo más remedio que sacar la bolsa negra y maloliente.

La verdad es que se estaba bien en la calle, hacia algo de fresquito y la resplandeciente luz blanquecina de la luna, alumbraba los rincones. El cielo estrellado también era una maravilla, Ulrich lo observaba intentando olvidar pensamientos que lo hacían enfurecer.

Dobló la esquina aun perdido en su mundo y chocó contra alguien. Los dos rebotaron hacia el lado contrario, y antes de que la otra persona cayera al suelo, consiguió sujetarla de su mano izquierda- L-lo siento yo…-comenzó sin poder acabar la frase al observar mejor quien se encontraba frente a el. Vestía unas mallas negras por las rodillas, las cuales resaltaban su bella figura, y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, efectivamente era Yumi.

-¿U-Ulrich?- preguntó con timidez, no esperaba en absoluto encontrarse con el.

-Si, soy yo, he salido a tirar la basura- todo lo que antes había presenciado, expiró de su mente por sorpresa.

-¿Vives en este barrio?- parecía bastante sorprendida, no era lógico que vivieran tan cerca y nunca se hubieran visto antes.

-N-no, Odd vive en estos apartamentos- señalándolos- y me ha invitado a cenar hoy, aunque creo que me ha tocado el premio gordo- recogió la bolsa que se le había caído anteriormente y la lanzó al contenedor que permanecía abierto.

-Bueno….me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado- sonrió como solo ella sabia hacer, y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas como un tomate? Pensaba que te habían secuestrado- Odd lo bombardeó con preguntas similares a las que unos padres preocupados les hacían a sus hijos cuando se llegaban tarde.

-Es muy tarde, tengo que irme ya- cogió su mochila y sin darse la vuelta se fue por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado, dejando a su amigo un poco alucinado, algo raro le había pasado, pensó Odd.

Los dos siguientes días se le hicieron eternos, sin embargo ya era el tan esperado sábado y por fin volvería a verla. La hora de su clase se acercaba, esta vez no había podido asistir desde bien temprano. Yumi flotaba sobre su tabla de surf y Ulrich se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Yumi, es hora de las clases- ella giró la cabeza para verlo a la cara, le iba a contestar cuando William apareció detrás de ella y la tiró al agua haciendo volcar la tabla.

Yumi decidió vengarse de su amigo, lo empujaba una y otra vez hacia atrás, con la intención de que tropezara y se cayera, para aprovechar después y hacerle una ahogadilla, pero el la agarró de los brazos inmovilizándola, se acercó cada vez mas a su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Yumi se zafó de su amarre y lo evitó sumergiéndose en el mar.

Ulrich no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Dumbar hasta que quedara inconsciente, pero su orgullo no le permitía tal cosa, por lo que con mucha rabia se volteó y camino hacia la orilla.

-¿A dónde vas?- Yumi apareció delante de el, saliendo del agua.

-Parecíais tan ocupados que no quería molestar- un pequeño tono de ironía era notorio en su voz.

-¿Pero que dices? Solo quería vengarme de el, ahora vamos a dar la clase de hoy- lo agarró del brazo y se dirigieron a una zona mas cercana a las rocas, para que nadie los molestara.

William los observaba a lo lejos con el rostro sumergido en la oscuridad, sus ojos parecían echar fuego, y si las miradas pudieran matar a alguien, de seguro Ulrich estaría muerto en este mismo instante. Eso no quedaría así, de seguro haría cualquier cosa para derrotar a su enemigo, cualquier cosa.

Apenas habían practicado media hora cuando el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, las nubes grisáceas se ceñían sobre ellos y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- avisó Yumi- creo que se avecina una tormenta.

-Ahora voy- Ulrich nadó hacia ella, pero una enorme ola que se formó a un costado de donde el se encontraba cayó sobre el y lo lanzó hacia las rocas. Ulrich intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, avanzar en dirección contraria, pero era inútil.

-¡Ulrich!- gritaba Yumi desesperada al ver como cada vez se acercaba mas a la muerte, solo había una solución, aunque le costaría el esfuerzo de todo el año.

Buceó tan rápido como pudo, el mar la ayudaba en cuanto al tema de velocidad, empujándola a ella también, pasó bajo Ulrich, y cuando estaban muy cerca de la pared, lo agarró de la cintura.

-Sujétate a mi- le ordenó casi gritando para que la comprendiera- coge todo el aire que puedas y pase lo que pase no te sueltes- hizo lo dicho y los dos se sumergieron nuevamente, pero antes, Yumi apoyó sus pies en las afiladas rocas, para impulsarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Como torpedos se desplazaron con mucha facilidad, y consiguieron llegar a la orilla sanos y salvos.

Se dejaron caer rendidos en la arena durante un buen rato, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-G-gracias- consiguió decir Ulrich, no sabia exactamente que es lo que había hecho para que lo sacara de allí, pero le estaría agradecido por toda la vida.

Yumi no tenia fuerza para responder, estaba demasiado agotada, y sus pies escocían con cada pequeña ola que salpicaba la planta de sus pies, podía notar como le palpitaban.

Al de un rato, Ulrich se levantó de un salto, se puso al lado de Yumi y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Ugh!- cuando apoyó uno de sus pies en el suelo, no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera por sus labios, el cual llamó la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- se preocupo, pensaba que los dos estaban en buenas condiciones, y sin ningún rasguño, pero al parecer no era así.

-No es nada- aunque el no le creyó, y la inspeccionó con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las plantas de sus pies.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?- parecía un poco histérico, pero no era para menos, numerosas rajas y raspones goteaban sangre, además al tener que impulsar el peso de dos personas, es normal que las heridas sean mas profundas, lo que produjo que Ulrich se sintiera aun mas culpable- Ven, te llevaré en brazos- la cogió para que no tuviera que caminar.

-Se caminar sola- le reprochó.

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy cabezota? Tengo que llevarte al médico, para que te cure esas heridas.

-No, no hace falta, llamaré a una amiga que ella es médico y nos podrá ayudar- llamó desde una cabina cercana a la carretera y después solo esperaron hasta que los recogió.

Yumi había caído rendida en el viaje de vuelta. No antes de haberle explicado a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido.

-Así que tú eres Ulrich- se aseguró Aelita.

-Si, encantado de conocerte.

-Yo me llamo Aelita, Yumi me ha hablado de ti, al parecer te esta dando clases de surf ¿no?

-Si, es una surfista muy buena, pero por mi culpa esta en este estado.

-Seguramente no podrá participar en el campeonato de surf, pero eso no significa que tengas que culparte a ti mismo, Yumi no te salvó para que sintieras lástima por ella.-bien, ya estamos- aparcó el coche y subieron a la paciente a su casa, la pusieron sobre su cama y la arroparon- primero vendaré y desinfectaré sus heridas, y después prepararé la cena- cogió el botiquín y lo puso sobre la cama.

-Déjame que la cure yo, y tú prepara la comida- se ofreció Ulrich

-Gracias eres muy amable

Ulrich iba a desinfectar sus heridas cuando se quedó observando su figura, era aun más guapa cuando dormía plácidamente. El escozor la despertó.

-Lo siento…te he despertado- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, cualquiera se despertaría- rieron un poco ante el comentario.

Después le puso los vendajes y la ayudó hasta la cocina. Yumi apoyaba sus pies con mucho cuidado de no hacerse daño y era ayudada por Ulrich, que la sujetaba de su estrecha cintura.

-La cena ya esta lista- anunció Aelita, acabando de poner la mesa.

-Yo….me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y…

-No seas tonto- lo interrumpió Yumi- no querrás que Aelita se sienta mal por no comerte lo que ella ha preparado ¿no?- dijo sentándose en una silla y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Aelita captó la señal y bajó la mirada con cara triste.

-Esta bien….- se dio por vencido, se situó junto a ellas y comenzaron a comer sus filetes con patatas- Esta muy bueno- la felicitó.

-Gracias- contestó Yumi, su respuesta desorientó a Ulrich y las dos comenzaron a reírse al contemplar su cara.

-La verdad es, que Yumi fue quien preparó esto el otro día, yo solo lo he calentado en el microondas- sonrió Aelita.

-Pues si que te has molestado en preparar la cena- le reprochó.

-De otra forma no te hubieras quedado a cenar.

Un rato después, Ulrich ayudó a recoger la mesa y tras despedirse se fue.

Aelita se quedaría con Yumi unos días, para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, y el la visitaría mañana después de clases.

**Finalmente llega el capitulo número 3, siento mucho la tardanza, pero me comprenderéis si os digo que estoy de deberes hasta el cuello, por no hablar de lo que tengo que estudiar. Así que puede que tarde un poco en subir el próximo. De todas formas, gracias a todos por mandarme ánimos, y sobre todo, gracias por leer.**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:**

**AtpAb95: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este tampoco te decepcione. Espero que me comentes pronto, aunque ahora con la escuela….comprendo que no tengas tiempo para pasarte por aquí XD. En cuanto a William y Sissi, como siempre supongo que intentaran interponerse entre nuestra parejita. Tu idea del amor platónico no esta mal, pero prefiero juntar a Odd con otra persona, ¿Quién será? Eso tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo. Gracias nuevamente por comentar y te mando ánimos desde aquí para que te vaya bien en el colegio. Un beso!**

**Hanelita: La verdad es que tenía pensado hacer algo así con Aelita y Odd, pero será distinto, aunque tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguar como acaban, jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y como te habrás dado cuenta, Aelita también va apareciendo mas, con Odd también pasará lo mismo. Tu también cuídate, y saludos!**

**YunaKairi26: Tu ánimo a conseguido llegar hasta mi, y me da muchísima fuerza para seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo. Intentaré subir lo más rápido que pueda otro capítulo mas de supervivientes, aunque antes actualizaré mis otros dos fics. Muchas gracias por leer y yo también te doy ánimos para cualquier cosa que los necesites!**

**Airam09: Es estupendo que pienses que mi fic es genial, y aun mas que te guste mi forma de expresarme, aunque creo que no lo hago tan bien como tu dices….de todas formas, te agradezco tu comentario, y en cuanto a Odd, no sería el mismo si perdiera esa naturaleza que tiene, forma parte de su personalidad XD. Un saludo!**

**Joselino97: Me halaga que sigas la historia desde el primer día, y lo de comentar….a mi también me pasa a veces, que no me carga bien la página. Sissi siempre será Sissi y creo que le costará mucho volverse una persona decente, por lo menos en mi fic si. Gracias por tus ánimos y nos leemos! **


	4. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

Ulrich acababa de llegar a casa de Odd para dirigirse, como últimamente hacían, a la playa.

-¿Dónde se supone que estuviste anoche?- preguntó Odd

-¿Como que donde estuve? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien desapareció sin decir nada- lo culpó intentando ocultar la respuesta que le debía a su pregunta.

-Bueno fue por que se te veía tan contento que pensé en dar una vuelta y dejaros solitos- Ulrich se sonrojó a mas no poder y su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo acelerado al recordar lo del día anterior.

-La verdad es que el concurso de surf tengo que ganarlo por Yumi, con las clases de surf lo único que he conseguido es que se hiciera daño para salvarme- agachó la cabeza culpándose a sí mismo.

-No te preocupes tío, piensa que si no le importaras, no se hubiera sacrificado por ti ¿no crees?- pegándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-No digas esas cosas, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvar a cualquier otra persona- intentando esquivar la mirada que le lanzaba Odd, pues no podía ocultar su rostro mas rojo que un tomate.

-Entonces vayamos a la playa para que te entrenes un poco más, he escuchado que hoy el mar estará calmado.

-Antes tengo que visitar a alguien.

-Ya, ya, será porque no te conozco, ¡A casa de Yumi, entonces!- gritó por todo lo alto.

-Te he dicho más de una vez que no grites su nombre- Ulrich salió corriendo detrás de él, mirando hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera oído.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la puerta, Ulrich alzó la mano hasta el timbre, pero en vez de pulsarlo, se quedó pensativo con la mano en alto, ¿qué le diría cuando abriera la puerta? Seguro que sus ojos tan profundos lo mirarían fijamente y lo dejarían nuevamente sin palabra alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado como una estatua, yo te ayudo- agarró su mano y la llevó hasta el botón con fuerza, haciendo que un leve ding-dong resonara dentro de la casa.

La sangre se le heló en tan solo un segundo cuando asimiló sucedido- ¡¿Pero que has hecho?!

Se oyeron unos pasos dirigiéndose hasta la misma y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido- hola, que bien que hayáis venido, Yumi está en la sala, se alegrará mucho de veros- les permitió entrar y los condujo hasta el salón, dónde Yumi hacia flexiones en el suelo.

-Me alegro de que hayáis venido, sentaos dónde queráis, podéis tomar algunas pastas que hay en la cocina.

-No, gracias- contestó rápidamente Ulrich.

-Ya que las ofreces… me tomaré la molestia de coger algunas- sonrió Odd, la idea de comer pastas le hacia la boca agua. Aelita le mostró el camino a la cocina.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto ejercicio? Deberías descansar, sino tus pies no se curarán- Yumi paró un momento para quedarse sentada en el suelo y mirarlo a los ojos, se secó el sudor con una pequeña toalla de color azul y comenzó a quitarse las vendas que le pusieron el día anterior.

-Verás, lo he estado pensando, no quiero que te sientas obligado a participar en el concurso, además no estas preparado, así que seré yo quien participe.

No le gustaba en absoluto que se echara tanto peso sobre sus propios hombros, él le había pedido clases de surf, ella había accedido y tras salvarle de una muerte segura había quedado lesionada sin poder participar en el concurso, para colmo pretende curarse en dos días y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡No participarás! Te dije ayer que yo lo haría por ti, no voy a permitir que tú lo hagas, así que descansa y espera a que este sábado te entregue la copa del ganador- se levantó hecho una furia dejando patidifusa a Yumi- Odd nos vamos- con toda la boca llena de pastas, Ulrich lo arrastró hasta su coche.

-¿Qué ef lo que ha fasado?

Mientras se dirigían a la playa y Odd trataba de tragar la enorme masa que se le había atascado en la garganta, Ulrich explicaba la pequeña discusión que habían tenido hace unos instantes.

-No lo conseguiré, es casi imposible que pueda ganar contra surfistas que llevan meses, incluso años practicando y yo apenas se mantenerme en pie sobre la tabla.

-No te preocupes, tu haz lo que puedas, seguro que ella te lo agradecerá aunque no consigas ganar- trató de animarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho, la culpabilidad que sentía por dentro no podía ser borrada así como así.

Casi no esperó a que parara el motor del coche y ya estaba de camino al agua con la tabla de surf, surfearía hasta de noche si era necesario. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba pillar bien las olas, apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie en las más pequeñas, no estaba preparado en absoluto para el reto que se le venía encima.

-¿No crees que ya has practicado suficiente por hoy? Ni siquiera has comido, ¡como no vengas me comeré tu bocadillo!- lo amenazó Odd. Pero la comida no lo iba a hacer volver, solo pensaba en ganar y en entrenar, estaba casi agotado y aún así quería seguir adelante.

-Todavía no es suficiente, un poco más- insistió.

Al cabo de una hora tuvo que ir Odd a por él, pues se empeñaba en seguir dentro del agua. -¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estás más arrugado que una pasa? No puede ser bueno pasarse tanto tiempo en el agua, además, no conseguirás nada si estas agotado.

Ulrich no contestó, continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lo último que quería era decepcionar a Yumi después de que un error suyo le impidiera participar en la competición para la que llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose.

_Al día siguiente..._

Ulrich se levantó y tras prepararse el almuerzo salió de casa a toda prisa, no avisaría a Odd, iría andando hasta allí. Tenía unas pocas agujetas del sobreesfuerzo que hizo el día anterior pero eso no lo detendría.

Odd, quien trató de contactar con su amigo, preocupado fue a casa de Yumi para preguntarle si había pasado por allí y de paso informarle acerca de las situación del castaño.

-Verás, se ha tomado muy en serio lo de presentarse al concurso... hasta el punto de no comer y pasarse todo el día en el agua practicando- las chicas lo observaron un poco sorprendidas, no hacía falta llegar hasta ese punto.

-Entonces ahora estará en la playa- dijo Yumi pensativa.

-No deberíamos dejar que se esfuerce tanto, no es bueno para su salud, da igual las ganas que tenga de ganar, primero debería pensar en lo que es bueno para él y lo que no...- informó Aelita.

-Yo me voy a buscarle, llevo toda la mañana llamándole y no contesta, creo que por hoy también ha sido suficiente surf.

-Voy contigo- contestó Yumi, cruzaría unas cuantas palabras con él. Odd asintió y los dos desaparecieron camino al mar por la carretera.

-¿Es tan importante para ti esa especie de competición?- le preguntó el rubio dándole algo de conversación.

-Si, llevó casi medio año preparándome a fondo, aunque hago surf desde que tenía trece años.

-Guau, entonces no son solo rumores los que dicen que eres una de las elegidas para ganar.

-Lo era, tendré que intentarlo el verano que viene- le cortó, aunque no con intención de echar la culpa a nadie, sino de hacerse a la idea de lo que era la realidad.

-¿Y si Ulrich lo consigue?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se que no lo conseguirá, hay surfistas muy buenos, hubiera sido complicado hasta para mi... no es que no confíe en él, pero por mucho que entrene o se esfuerce es casi imposible que logre ganarles.

Odd asintió, lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, todos sabían que sería así, incluso el mismísimo Ulrich lo sabía. Cuando llegaron Yumi le pidió que esperase en el coche mientras que ella hablaba con él, le aseguró que lo traería de vuelta.

-Pues claro que lo traerás de vuelta, si se lo pides tú se iría hasta el fin del mundo nadando...- comentó en tono casi inaudible para que ella no le escuchase, pero comenzó a reírse ante la idea.

Yumi se dirigió hasta la que era su toalla intentando no sumergir demasiado los pies en la arena, se sentó ahí esperando a que en algún momento la viese y saliese del agua. Pasaron alrededor de tres cuartos de hora hasta que finalmente Ulrich advirtiese una figura situada sobre sus cosas. La observó unos instantes hasta darse cuenta de que podría ser Yumi, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se encaminó hacia la orilla y después se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en casa descansando.

-¿Descansar yo? Creo que aquí el que necesita reposar eres tú, Ulrich. Si no me equivoco llevas dos días practicando sin parar…

-Y he mejorado un montón- le cortó dándose cuenta del tono que estaba utilizando Yumi. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, llevo cuarenta y cinco minutos viendo como surfeas, has mejorado mucho, pero sigo pensando que no tienes demasiadas oportunidades de ganar. Además, no se trata de eso, aunque ganases, el valor de la copa no sería el mismo para mi. Uno de mis objetivos al participar, es probarme a mi misma, superar mis propios límites y si es otra persona quien toma mi lugar, entonces no es lo mismo- Ulrich se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía qué decir, ella se percató y continuó.-Con esto no te estoy pidiendo que abandones, sino que lo intentes y de esa forma puedas ver lo mucho que has avanzado en tan poco tiempo, pero no que lo hagas por tomar mi lugar, sino por ti mismo.

Él la observó atentamente, había comenzado a anochecer, sentía que le había quitado un gran peso de encima, que se había liberado de la presión que tenía. Se acercó lentamente a ella pero Yumi se le adelantó y se fundieron en un abrazo, uno que los dos llevaban tiempo esperando, el cual les hacía sentir que no estaban solos y que tenían el apoyo del otro.

-Creo que tendríamos que irnos ya, estoy muerto- se rió Ulrich levantándose y recogiendo las cosas. Yumi lo ayudó a guardar todo y comenzó a andar camino al coche. Entonces Ulrich la alcanzó cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta el vehículo.

-¡Oye! Que ya puedo andar, no hace falta que me lleves, ¿¡No estabas cansado o qué!?- pataleó para que la soltara, además la gente de alrededor los miraban divertidos por la situación. Incluso William se había percatado de la pequeña escenita que estaban montando los dos y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Mientras tanto, Odd se despertaba de su siesta algo desorientado. -¿Dónde estarán?- le dolía el cuello de la mala postura que había adoptado y lo que era peor, su tripa rugía con fuerza, hacía casi dos horas que no probaba bocado y se moría de hambre. –¡Como no vengan en diez segundos me largo! Tendrán jeta… encima que he venido preocupado por él me dejan abandonado en mi propio coche para fugarse juntos…

**Con este nuevo capítulo quiero, en primer lugar, pedir disculpas por tardar tantísimo tiempo, han pasado muchísimas cosas y a parte de que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir no he tenido tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, me propongo volver y continuar los fics porque creo que ya es hora de acabarlos y de escribir otros nuevos, pues mi cabeza no deja de inventar montones de historias distintas :)****  
**

**También quiero decir que seguramente muchos de mis lectores hayan perdido el interés en éste fic y la verdad es que los entiendo, ya que de tanto esperar es normal aburrirse. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio y para quienes aún estén interesados en leerlo, espero que disfrutéis y me dejéis comentarios. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
